Catching Up
by anonymousreader07
Summary: In which Chris gives a simple request...one that Lindsay must regrettably refuse.CxL


I am so bad I know! Writting this when I should be updating one of my chap stories! Oh the shame!u_u But it couldn't be helped. I had a Chrindsay urge again! Lol had to get it out of my system!

But hopefully my bad habits can be of some enjoyment for u readers. As always please,

Enjoy!

* * *

Catching Up

Chris scowled angrily as he stormed his way into the large elegant hotel lobby.

Moving to weave between the many vacationer's and business travelers he made his way intently toward one of the many receptionist's at work.

He was late and he was pissed.

And he was pissed at the sole reason he was late.

A blonde airhead who apparently didn't know how to work an alarm clock, and apparently didn't know the meanings of the words_ 'Don't be late'_ and _'Crucial interview'_!

With the start of the third season just around the corner the TD cast was getting insane attention via, media, and press and hyperactive fans of the show. From a simple reality show the teens were becoming known as worldwide celebrities.

Although through contract the producers had to allow the cast members a little down time before the start of each season. And during their breaks from the show the teens had also found ways in becoming famous without the show.

Such as Harold who was still doing well with sales for his beep bopping CD, and was doing talk of following up with another CD this time where he actually rapped! (Most were still a little skeptical of that…)

Duncan and Gwen had invested in a new clothing line for Hot Topic that would be coming out soon. Gwen would sponsor the girls wear while Duncan would sponsor the boys. Lots of fans were eagerly awaiting this release.

Bridgette and D.J. had become the main spokespersons in a large save the endangered species commute that traveled the globe and helped out with wildlife. Mainly aquatic wildlife but animals in need just the same. Their fan base alone was helping out tons with donations!

And all the other teens had on more than one occasion been called in for interviews or special guest star appearances throughout the span of their time away from the show.

But tonight, the TD stars were supposed to have a live broadcast worldwide interview together on one of the most watched guest star shows on television!

It would be the first time since Total Drama Action that they would be seen together.

As you can imagine, with both the producers and fans alike, it was a major deal!

And with only sixty minutes left till the big event Lindsay chooses to go a-wall!

The cast had all shown up on time before being sent in to hair and makeup and the other necessities needed before the big event and within just a few minutes one of the producers had pointed out.

'Isn't someone missing from this party?'

It hadn't taken them long to find out who.

Lindsay was nowhere to be seen.

All the TD casts had all stayed at the same hotel while awaiting the night of their guest appearance but Lindsay had stayed at another.

Unlike the rest of the cast Lindsay had stayed residence in this beautiful hotel on a more up scaled part of town.

Lindsay had been getting a lot of _great_ benefits lately.

Having made his way to the receptionist desk Chris glared down angrily at the older woman who sat behind the counter.

He was quick to explain his situation but upon revealing the blonde he was after the receptionist happily interrupted with an excited,

"Oh! You work for Lindsay? I_ adored_ her in 'Kisses from Heaven' I made my husband go see it with me over the summer! It was so moving! She was just adorable in the movie as the farmer's daughter and when her mother commits suicide…and then her and her sister start hearing their late mother's voices calling out to them to warn them about their stepmother-"

"Whoa, whoa wait a second!" The host was quick to interject, "_I _don't _work_ for Lindsay! _Lindsay works_ for _me_!"

The lady blinked, "Oh, I'm sorry sir. Are you her manager?"

"No!" Snapped Chris, "I'm the host of Total Drama Island, and Total Drama Action!"

The lady stared.

Chris raised a brow, "Twenty two contestants, crazy challenges, lotsa money."

She stared.

Chris rolled his eyes irritably, "Christ sake lady it's a reality show! It's where Lindsay started out!"

At this her eyes widened, "Really? Well I don't watch reality shows all that often." With a small dismissive shrug she said, "I find them highly annoying." Chris glared she smiled, "But my, if Lindsay started out as a reality show star, she's really moving up! Good for her!"

In a low and highly irritated tone Chris spoke, "Can I just get the room key? We're kinda, sorta_ late_ for something important here."

She kindly agreed to this task and when she held out the key card Chris was quick to snatch it away without so much as a thank you.

As he made his way grudgingly toward the elevators he heard her cry out,

"If it's not too much trouble do you think I could maybe get Lindsay's autograph on her way out?"

Chris easily ignored her.

…

Hands shoved casually in his pockets Chris leaned against the elevator wall thinking over the injustice of it all.

He had been well on his way toward the studio where the guest star appearance was supposed to air at when suddenly he got a phone call from one of the producers that Lindsay had yet to arrive.

When he had tersely asked what this had to do with him he was given a strict order to stop by her hotel and see what her hold up was.

And so now he was suddenly her keeper?

Her babysitter or something?

Why'd_ he_ have to go check up on the brat?

If anything this was more of a job for her new _manger_.

He frowned moodily at that thought…

She was not his responsibility.

With a soft ping the elevator doors opened elegantly and Chris made his way out.

It didn't take him long to find the room seeing as how she stayed in a suite and it was the only suite on this floor.

Next to two large double doors a lovely gold slab was place against the wall reading,

312  
Grand Suite

This was it.

He glared angrily at the lovely italic words before looking away from the slab, moving toward the door he brought the card up ready to swipe to open the door.

But he paused thinking better of it.

Switching tactics he, instead, knocked against the door then waited.

No, answer.

He knocked again…again no answer.

This time he knocked while calling out, "Yo, Lindsay! You in there or what? We got a show to do!"

Again no answer.

He heaved a grudging sigh before announcing, "Lindsay, I'm coming in! If you're not decent…"

He paused upon those words and took on a thoughtful expression.

Slowly a lewd grin formed upon his features.

Hey, it was_ only_ a thought.

He allowed a brief chuckle before calling again, "If you're not decent, say something now!"

Again no answer,

"Alright." Chris muttered before running the keycard through its slot and pushing open the door.

Furrowing his brow he made his way slowly inside the darkened room.

He moved to feel around for the lights. It didn't take him long to find them placed against the entrance to the room.

Upon illumination, however, Chris's dark eyes widened to the scene he was met with!

First of all it must be well known, that suites are huge.

Luxuriously large.

So the host seriously had to wonder just how in the heck could Lindsay have got the place into this much disarray?

The kitchen was a mess of pots and pans, plates and other kitchen utensils, and the living area's small coffee table was littered with papers some that even fell scattered on the floor.

But perhaps the most eye catching clutter of the room was the fact that clothes, shoes, and makeup pretty much littered the entirety of the room!

Her couch and armchair were covered with cloths, different kinds of makeup crowded the kitchen counters and table and there was nowhere the host could look without seeing some kind of expensive name brand shoes.

Chris frowned, "_Geez_ Lindsay…" He grumbled as he made to move slowly and cautiously about the large room suite.

"Hey, Lindsay!" He called even louder hoping for an answer.

Still he got none.

He made his way down a dark hallway he passed by two other bedrooms and a bathroom before coming to a pause at a closed door at the end of the hallway.

Again he used caution by knocking on the door.

"Lindsay!" He called, "its Chris! You in there?"

Silence.

He again made to open the door with an uncertain air about him.

He entered into the grand bedroom which compared to the rest of the suite was in much better arrangement.

In the middle of the room placed up against the bedroom wall was a large canopy king sized bed piled on with thick white comfy looking blankets.

Underneath the pile a slender leg stuck out, higher up was an arm, and higher than that against the large cotton pillows was a shroud of blonde hair just peeking from underneath the white comforters.

Softly and ever so slightly the covers moved gently to the young girl's slow movement from underneath.

Chris frowned irritably before making to move closer toward the slumbering girl's bed.

He made ready to call out to her again but paused upon notice of something sitting atop her bedside dresser.

He stared at the items for a moment before his gaze changed to that of grueling exasperation.

"Well that explains it…" He muttered before reaching out to take the small orange cylinder bottle of sleeping pills, looking to them with slight examination.

He lowered his gaze again to the dresser noticing the near empty glass of water and underneath it a stack of papers.

Placing the sleep medicine down he then moved the glass of water aside before moving in to take up the stack of papers.

With slight curiosity he was quick to discover the stack of papers to be a script…for a commercial.

Again he frowned before looking to the pile of blanket's still hiding the slumbering girl before him.

And then of course…there was Lindsay.

She out of all the other TD cast members seemed to be doing the best in projects outside the hit reality show.

Soon after Total Drama Island, Lindsay (just as Justin) had also been granted a modeling contract. And through that she had become a huge success, magazines such as, Glamour, Vogue, Bazaar, Cosmopolitan, all of them wanted her! Photographers praised her beauty and her modeling skills with her being able to give them just the look they wanted with little to no coaching at all. According to them, 'Lindsay really knew how to make love to the camera'! And through her huge success as a model she had gained a perfume line, and a clothing brand line, she had been asked to do several commercials for hair care and makeup products, and just recently she had even been in her first feature length film.

Which her fans from Total Drama loved and gained her new fans as well.

Out of all of them she was the one that was pulling from the TD franchise the most.

A grudging glare formed on the hosts face before he irritably scrunched up the script to toss uncaringly somewhere in the room.

"Lindsay!" He snapped his patience worn to pieces as he reached a hand up to take hold of the blankets and pull them away, "Wake up already, you're…!"

He allowed that sentence to trail off as he took in the sleeping youths face.

For a moment he stared.

Her face was set in a soft and calming expression as she continued to breathe softly through parted pink lips as golden hair fell haphazardly to frame her features.

He frowned deeply looking to her lovely face.

It was Lindsay, plain and simple, who was the one that annoyed him the most.

More than Ezekiel and his weird home school ways.

More than Beth and her constant slurring.

More than Owen and his many toxic blasts.

Even more than Courtney's many attempts to sue him and the producers of the show.

And the reason for his annoyance for the blonde wasn't her stupidity. No, though that did play a part in it.

A large part.

But the thing he hated most about her…the thing he couldn't stand, had to be her innocence.

It was her innocence that set them apart.

And reminded him of everything he could never have.

And reminded him of everything he was not.

His glare darkened on the blonde.

Sometimes…he just really wanted to rid her of that innocence…

He looked away from her then with an irritable scowl.

That trail of thinking was good for nobody.

He raised a hand up to run through his dark hair before looking back to her.

He stared a moment longer before calling out, "Lindsay!"

She continued to sleep peacefully.

"Hey Lindsay!"

Still nothing.

Dammit that was some strong sleep medication! Where the heck did she get that stuff from?

"YO EARTH TO LINDSAY!"

Still she slept.

Chris glowered angrily.

He wanted to keep a distance…for some strange reason he was against touching her…but his options were slimming down.

And they were running out of time.

If he didn't get her to that studio on time it was _him_ that was gonna get the chewing out from the producers.

He looked to her despicably.

"Stupid airhead…" He mumbled in a near audible voice.

And it was then long lashes rose slightly before fluttering open.

"Hmm…?" She mumbled softly, sleepily, "Did somebody call me…?"

Chris felt his brow twitch irritably as he watched her through a dark glare.

Her expression sleepy and dazed Lindsay took her time before pushing herself up on her elbows she took in the room silently before looking up to the host.

He continued to glare.

She looked to him with a half hooded baby blue gaze.

And Chris expected shock, surprise, embarrassment maybe even outrage at his unexpected visit and his sudden intrusion with him being in her room.

Chris had expected _some_ form of outcry from the girl.

But what he had not been expecting was a loving smile and happy reply of,

"Good morning, Chip."

Chris stared with a look of strong scrutiny.

Her soft smile fell as she gave her head a light tilt, "What's a matter…you feeling okay…?"

He furrowed his brow, "Ah…yeah…yeah_ I'm_ feeling okay. Are _you _feeling okay?"

At this Lindsay blinked before giving a soft giggle, "Of course silly." She allowed herself to fall from her elbows and back against her pillows, "I feel so totally refreshed and recharged." Her smile brightened, "I don't remember when I last felt like this!"

Chris glared at her dully, "Well that's fantastic." He grumbled moodily, "But in case you haven't noticed, you're like_ insanely_ late for today's interview." Lindsay's smile slowly began to fade, "And the producers think, for some strange reason_, I_ should be punished for your lateness hence the reason I'm here! Geez Lindsay I mean haven't you ever heard of an alarm clock? Or a hotel complementary wakeup call? I mean _come on_!"

Lindsay heaved a heavy sigh before giving a light pout, "I don't feel like going to that stinky interview today." Her blue eyes shifted to connect their gazes and a mischievous grin formed on the pretty blondes face, "We should so totally ditch it!"

Chris stared both irritable and incredulous.

"_What_?"

Cause seriously he must have heard wrong from the blonde.

Again she gave a sweet giggle, "We should ditch the interview and have the whole day to ourselves!" She fumed lightly, "I'm tired of stupid work."

Chris blinked before looking away from her in exasperation and anger, "Alright listen Lindsay, I don't have time for this bull. We gotta be at the freakin studio in less than an hour do you understand me?"

In a gruff and mocking tone Lindsay mimicked, "_We have to be at the studio in less than an hour, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah_!"

Chris scowled trying his damndest to keep his anger in check...

He grit his teeth fisting his hands at his sides as Lindsay continued to rudely mock him.

Upon shooting her his most promising glare Lindsay instantly piped shut.

"Out. Of. Bed. _NOW_." He replied his tone low and dangerous.

Lindsay stared for a moment before looking away from him disinterestedly, she didn't move an inch.

Instead she spoke, "I don't wanna." In an almost childish whiney voice that caused a vein to pulse somewhere in the back of the hosts head. Then allowing a hooded gaze to slide back to the host she quietly spoke, "Why don't _you_ get _in_…?"

And it was instant for his anger to blow over with a sudden start as her words worked slowly to register in his head.

At first…he hadn't been sure what he had heard.

Because she had spoken so lowly and this was Lindsay and his thoughts had been clouded with irritancy and this was Lindsay and he had been just a little distracted by her sultry gaze and this was _Lindsay_!

With dark wide eyes he stared for a moment watching as Lindsay's coy smile grew and her cheeks reddened.

He blinked trying to capture his thoughts before unsurely speaking, "Uh…What? What did you say?"

Lindsay gave another light giggle, "You heard me silly." Still watching him coyly she spoke her tone smooth and heated, "Let's stay here and forget that interview." Her blush deepened as she said, "I wanna be with you and no one else today…we'll make it our own_ special _holiday…"

Chris stared; and he tried very hard not to think of the possibilities of that statement.

But dammit her tempting gaze was making it very difficult.

He had to remember this was wrong.

This was wrong.

Raising a hand up to run through his hair he looked away from her grumbling, "I think I need to...um…leave here…"

A safe option for the both of them.

Lindsay then sat up with a look of complete and utter loss, "No Chip, please don't go!"

At this Chris looked back to her taking notice that her latest action caused her covers to fall down revealing her low cut tank top that showed off her toned stomach and was a nice tease for her ample bust.

The host brazenly took it all in.

Lindsay stared up at him with a doleful gaze and a light pout, "Why are you being so mean to me Chip? Don't you like me…?"

Chris could only continue to stare as the room began to warm.

He was not sure what was happening…but he was quite certain, there was no way in hell he could leave now.

With lewd thoughts of the blonde clouding his mind, he tried to work out an answer for her question, though it came out as an unsure,

"Uhm…"

Cause he was still unsure what it was he thought of the blonde.

There was an attraction there a very _strong _attraction…but what straight guy wouldn't be attracted to Lindsay?

She was a contestant on his show.

She was a minor.

And something like this could really ruin him…

He had kept his thoughts trained on the show…he was the host and she was just another one of those damn kids in it for the win.

Another kid to torment with his sadistic challenges.

That was all she was to him.

So why hadn't he told her this…?

A small smile graced Lindsay's features as she raised a hand up to grip lightly at Chris's wrist.

Her small touch causing a sudden spark between the two.

They held one another's gaze.

Her blue eyes softened in adoration and Chris felt something within his gut flip.

He had to try again.

"Lindsay…" He was strongly aware that his tone was low and slightly husky something he only reserved for when he was out to bring a girl home.

Why was he using it on Lindsay…?

He swallowed before continuing, "We ah…I mean the producer's aren't gonna…like this…the…the fact that we're late…I mean…" but his words contradicted his actions as he unconsciously took a step closer to the blonde.

Her childish smile grew into a smirk and she spoke, saying the most smartest thing Chris has ever heard Lindsay say,

"Screw the producers."

And there was no one on earth that could have said it better.

And with a sudden tug against his arm Chris was suddenly yanked onto the bed effectively falling over the blonde eliciting another round of giggles from her.

With a start the host quickly attempted to right himself by holding himself up so that he wasn't laid on top of the ditz but hovered securely over her.

Though no sooner had he accomplished this task did Lindsay's arms suddenly snake about his neck to pull him in and the next thing the host knew her lips were suddenly on his!

His eyes widened at the boldness of it all as Lindsay ran her hands through his dark hair raking her nails over his scalp.

Caught up in the confusion of the moment Chris had to wonder just who the heck was this girl?

And what in the world had she done with Lindsay?

But the sudden softness of the covers and Lindsay's tempting lips moving against his own were doing wonders in fogging his mind from more chivalrous acts and it didn't take long for the host to find himself slowly returning the kiss.

And when he felt Lindsay's tongue move gently against his own he returned the action with a wanting aggression.

Her smell was enticing and her taste was delicious and she felt incredible as she arched suggestively against him.

It didn't long for the host to completely loose his mind as he snaked his hand underneath the blankets to touch against her sides.

He allowed his hand the pleasure of running over her smooth curves as he attempted to memorize each and every soft crevice.

Lindsay gave a soft moan of contempt.

The kiss began to increase in pace as Lindsay gave a light shiver of anticipation at the feel of Chris's delicious weight against her.

She pulled him closer.

Chris groaned quite pleased at her anxiousness, her nails raking through his dark hair ruining it's perfection in a way he really didn't mind, her body arching so that her chest pressed persistently against his own, her small whimpers of want and her withering beneath him making him want her more than he had ever…more than he had ever…making him…making him…WAIT, WHAT THE _HELL _WAS GOING ON HERE?

He broke from the heady kiss quickly moving off the bed and away from the tempting young girl.

Lindsay sat up in a slight daze looking to Chris questioningly.

The host kept his gaze away from her as he began to pace fervently about the large room running a hand through his hair,

"Shit what'd I do? What'd I do? I…I can't believe I just…I just…with Lindsay? With freakin' Lindsay? Crap what the heck am I gonna do? When the producer's find out about this? _Shit_!"

Lindsay frowned at the host's troubled persona as he continued to mumble irritably to himself.

What was going on here?

Why was he acting this way?

She furrowed her brow,

"Chip…?"

She spoke quietly.

Chris ignored her as he continued muttering irribilities to himself.

She frowned pulling herself up to her knees wanting him to stop acting as such she tried again only this time louder,

"Chip, what's wrong-"

"Chris!" He snapped suddenly rounding on the blonde, "My name is Chris, Lindsay! And what's wrong is _YOU_! What the heck do you think you're doing? Suddenly…springing this on me all of a sudden! Do you have any idea what you've done? Do you have any idea what I _wanted _to do? What I…what I coulda done…? I…" He looked away from her running another frustrated hand through his hair, "dammit…" He seethed.

Lindsay stared with wide blue eyes, her expression that of strong shock and just a hint of fear.

"Wh-what…?" She squeaked in a small voice.

Chris raised a dark and threatening glare to her.

She swallowed thickly before asking again, "What? What did you just say...?"

"You," Chris spoke lowly, "Do you know what you've-"

"No, not that!" Cried Lindsay suddenly fixing Chris with a truly fretful expression, "You…you corrected me…about your name…"

He raised a brow.

"You…you never correct me about your name…you…you never mind…" She said lowering her gaze as her brows furrowed in thought.

Chris stared incredulously, "Ah, yeah I do!" He snapped, "You always get my name wrong and I always correct you! It's Chris! _Chris_! How hard is that?"

Lindsay raised her gaze up at him, "No…but in my dreams you never seem to mind…"

At this Chris paused with a start.

Lindsay fidgeted unsurely under his gaze,

"I…in my dreams you never mind it if I call you Chip so…why all of a sudden are you…" She trailed off slowly.

Chris stared at her with a look of strong bewilderment.

Wait…no way…there was no way…

Lindsay thought this was a dream…?

His incredulous look still in place he slowly, unsurely spoke, "Lindsay…you…?" He could think of nothing else to say.

Lindsay stared at him with wavering baby blue eyes as slowly but surely her expression began to take on that of dawning.

But…it wasn't possible right…there was _no way_ Lindsay was _that _dense…

Slowly Lindsay pulled her covers up to her chest providing some form of virtue as she effectively hide her scanty PJ's from Chris's view. Her face reddening as a look of pure mortification and embarrassment took over her expression.

Slowly in a shaky and unbelievable tone she spoke, "O-oh…my…"

Chris gave an exasperated glare.

Apparently…she _was _that dense…

In embarrassment, shock, and pure ignominy, Lindsay screamed.

…

Twenty minutes later after the blonde had calmed down an irritated Chris had finally gotten the blonde up and about to get ready for the interview.

To say it was awkward would be an understatement.

A flustered Lindsay did well to keep her gaze diverted from the host who stood glaring accusingly at her the whole time.

Stupid brat.

Just who the hell did she think she was getting him exceptionally worked up like that?

He stood leaning against the kitchen counters as the blonde rushed hurriedly about having placed on a simple yet flattering dress she had now began a search, looking for a specific pair of heels she wanted to match with her dress while at the same time applying her makeup and doing her hair.

She was quite the multi-tasker.

His tone dripping with scorn Chris spoke, "You know you'd probably have your shoes by now if this place wasn't such a freakin wreck."

Lindsay made no reply to this but Chris noticed her face flush redder as she continued looking for her shoes.

She was making it a valid point to ignore him.

And strangely enough this only did well to irk the host more as he glared heatedly at her.

Finally she was done, in the spam of ten to fifteen minutes she was looking pitch perfect in her lovely dress and heels her makeup perfect, her hair falling freely down her shoulders.

Standing near the door she spoke up timidly to the host,

"I-I'm ready…"

Her blue gaze trained on the ground.

Heaving an exasperated sigh Chris pushed himself from the counter before making his way toward the blonde and the door she stood by.

Not wanting to waste any more time and possibly anger the host more Lindsay quickly turned to open the door so that they could make a quick exit.

With one of the large double doors opened she made ready for a hasty leave but was brought up short when Chris suddenly gripped at her upper arm to pull her back, effectively stopping her escape.

She looked up to him with a start,

He glared down at her and took quick notice of her heated cheeks, and his glare turned pointed and his tone specific with the need for her to understand,

"You're an idiot…you know that right?"

And she understood perfectly.

Her blush deepening she quickly lowered her gaze to the ground, "I-I know…" she softly spoke.

Releasing his hold on her Chris moved to walk ahead of her.

…

The elevator ride was tense and unbearably long as it turned out to be only the two of them in the small compartment.

Chris stood on one end while Lindsay stood at the other.

Both leaning against the wall as the elevator music played softly in the background.

Lindsay chanced a look to the host, she opened her mouth to speak before thinking better of it and quickly reconnecting her gaze to the ground.

Pursing her lips unsurely she slowly returned her gaze back to him…slowly and shyly this time she decided to break the silence,

"So…you came to get me…?"

Chris's brooding gaze was trained above the elevator doors where the floor numbers blinked to indicate how close they were to the lobby.

For a moment he kept silent.

He ignored the slight hint of hope that had been laced in her tone.

Lindsay shifted unsurely as for the moment it didn't seem the host would answer.

But then he did.

He answered her question by means of asking another.

"So…do you dream about me often…?"

Lindsay's face flamed red and she quickly looked back to the ground.

The rest of the elevator ride was spent in silence.

…

Once they had exited onto the first floor and made their way quickly through the lobby (being careful to avoid a pesky receptionist that was still after Lindsay's autograph) they exited the building to find the limo waiting, ready to take them to the studio.

The studio they now had only minutes to be at.

Just as the elevator had been, the limo ride also held an air of stoic tension.

And usually limos were adored for their luxurious accessories and space, but Lindsay and Chris would both agree that this was somehow the most cramped limo they had ever been in.

Even with the two sitting across from one another it seemed they were still far too close for comfort.

Chris grudgingly looked out the window at the moving traffic, every once and a while looking to his cell phone to see what the time was.

When the silence dredged on he raised a quick uncaring glance to Lindsay then back out the window.

But he was quick to return his gaze to find the blonde looking through a stack of papers with a deeply concentrated expression.

He stared with slight shock as she continued to study the papers with an intense focus.

It was then that he noticed that those were the same stack of papers he had crumbled in her room.

The script.

"Is that another commercial your getting ready for?" He spoke without really meaning to.

Lindsay's gaze snapped to him with a start.

They stared before she blinked slowly his question being slow to register.

"Uh…y-yes…" she answered carefully.

Chris stared for a moment before giving a light huff crossing his arms to lean back against his chair, "Geez what is this like your third one already?"

Lindsay slowly lowered her gaze back to the script at hand, "Fourth…" She spoke softly.

Chris glowered and Lindsay fidgeted nervously.

"I-it'll be my last one before the third season starts." She said hoping this would ease his irritation her.

For a moment Chris held his silence as he gazed out the window.

Lowly he spoke, "You're manager keeps you busy huh?"

At this Lindsay smiled, "Oh Vincent? Yeah he does! But he's a totally nice guy! He has a lot of high hopes for me, that's totally why he works me so hard."

Chris turned a dark glare to her, for a moment he wondered if Vincent was her manager's actual name or if Lindsay was twisting it up like she normally did for everyone's name.

Probably so.

He asked, "Did your manager know about the interview today?"

At this Lindsay's smile faltered ever so slightly, "Uh…yeah he did…" She spoke slowly.

Chris raised a brow, "You'd think as your manager he'd want to make sure you got to a job on time."

Lindsay lowered her blue gaze away from him, "But…he doesn't manage me based on the Total Drama series…He books me for modeling jobs and commercials and the occasional interview…"

Grudgingly Chris asked, "Did he book that movie deal for you too?"

Lindsay smiled, "Yeah! But that was totally by luck! I didn't even think I'd get it but they loved me in the audition! Cool huh?"

"Yeah, cool…" he grumbled irritably, "Well then what about hotel conveniences?"

Lindsay gave him a questioning look, Chris explained,

"Why didn't you book a wakeup call Lindsay? Or geez at least set an alarm clock!"

Crossing his arms across his chest he moodily grumbled, "As many jobs as you've been getting lately you'd think you'd be wise to this act by now."

Lindsay blinked before giving a sheepish giggle, "Ah…well I don't like the wake up calls very much…and I _had_ set my alarm but…" She trailed off.

Chris already had it figured out, "How many of those sleeping pills did you take?"

Lindsay pursed her lips.

He scowled, "Those were _prescribed_ sleep pills. You need to be careful with stuff like that you know."

Lindsay looked up to him, her heart fluttering gently.

That was fairly close to concern.

Chris's brow furrowed, "What are you doing with that stuff anyway?"

Lindsay answered quickly, "V-vincent! He gave them to me, he thinks they'll help me sleep better, cause lately…lately…" She lowered her gaze almost as though in shame, "At my last two photo shoots the makeup crew had to work extra hard to hide the bags under my eyes…" She mumbled lowly.

With a light sigh she spoke, "I've been…like totally bombard with jobs lately…I've been having trouble getting to sleep…"

Her gaze raised up slowly to glance out the window.

Her expression almost looked weary when she spoke, "A good model's not supposed to ever look sleepy…that's what Vincent says…"

Chris stared.

And for a moment she looked completely estranged.

Not like Lindsay.

The Lindsay he was used to anyway.

But suddenly her expression brightened as her gaze took sight of something not too far off.

"Hey, Chip look!" She cried pointing near the limo's door just under the window sat a magazine holder, "It's one of my cover shoots!"

And sure enough the slot against the door held a stack of magazines the first one being a Bazaar edition with a lovely picture of Lindsay on the cover.

Lindsay scooted closer to the door before pulling the magazine from its slot then moving carefully she switched sides of the limo to instead sit next to the host.

Which Chris frowned at with slight annoyance…but made no words to correct her.

"Look, look!" She spoke excitedly, "This one was shot on…um one of those islands in Hawaii! See!"

Chris looked down to the magazine cover in the ecstatic blondes hands.

This particular cover showed Lindsay in a long sleeveless emerald green gown that cascaded down with a slit rising up giving just a tease of one of her long and slender legs. She was standing in some form of body of water and from her head down she was completely wet. The gown, drenched, clung suggestively to her every curve; her hands were raised pushing her long golden soaking locks back from her face as she stepped from the watery area.

But it was her face…her face was the real eye catcher.

Her makeup was flawless, blue eyes hooded suggestively and her eyelids were shaded an emerald green to match the gown she wore, parted red lips completed her look of beauty.

Again she did not look like Lindsay.

She looked to serious.

Not like the sixteen year old girl who was commonly known for her ditzy role on the popular reality show, but like a full grown woman out to capture the worlds eye.

Chris had heard that this covering had been_ very_ popular.

He frowned looking away.

He could easily see why.

"Yeah, I saw it already…" He grumbled.

At this Lindsay's smile practically flourished, "Really? Do you like it?"

For a moment he sat moodily being sure to keep his gaze away from Lindsay's anxious stare.

If he didn't answer her she'd soon lose interest and forget the stupid question…right?

Her happy smile in place she continued to watch him.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting…

Chris fumed irritably before looking to her and suddenly snapping, "No! I didn't like it!"

But no sooner had the words left his mouth did he instantly regret them.

Which was weird…cause he rarely regretted anything.

But when her face fell to that of complete and utter dismay…he realized this was one of those rare moments.

He looked away from her trying to ignore her downtrodden gaze.

Lindsay lowered her baby blue eyes to the ground.

Silence shrouded them.

Chris slowly spoke, "It just…doesn't look like you…"

Lindsay returned her gaze to him, "What do you mean…?" She spoke quietly almost cautiously.

Again he took his time before giving a light half shrug; "You look different." he spoke obviously.

Lindsay lowered her sad gaze down to the ground, "I do not…" she spoke gently, "I…I don't think so…"

Chris looked to her with a raised brow, "Lindsay you do realize you're still a kid right?" Lindsay tensed at these words, her jaw tightening lightly, "Have your folks even seen these pictures? Do they seriously approve?"

Lindsay was silent for a moment before answering, "My parents don't mind all that much…though…I haven't seen much of them lately…"

Chris blinked at that, "What?"

Lindsay heaved a light sigh, "Like I said, I've been totally busy." She gave a light shrug, "With the strict schedule Vincent's got me on…There like hasn't been much time…to visit with them…" She played gently with the frills at the bottom of her dress, "I've been…staying at the hotel…"

Chris blinked before his expression startled slightly, "What? The whole time we've been on break from the show you've been at that hotel? Haven't you been home once?"

In a strict and solid tone that left no room for confrontation she replied, "I had to work."

Chris stared.

Lindsay never met his gaze.

He frowned looking back out the window.

They were nearing the studio now.

And it was then Chris thought back to what Lindsay had said to him in the suite whilst under the impression that she was still dreaming.

How she was tired of work, and her desire to blow of today's interview.

He thought about the many jobs she had been doing lately, her desperation for flawless beauty leading to her use of sleep medicine and her inability to spend time with her family because of her incredulous schedule.

For a moment the host sat silent with a deep expression as he continued to gaze out the window Lindsay simply kept her gaze lowered.

And finally he spoke,

"Lindsay…"

The blonde looked to him curiously.

Chris kept his gaze trained out the window.

And he had no idea why he felt propelled to tell the blonde this, what she did was none of his business whatsoever.

And yet he found he just couldn't keep his next words from coming.

"I need you to do me a favor…" He spoke carefully weighing his words out as he spoke them, "Try not to…try not to grow up to fast…alright."

Lindsay stared.

Her expression slightly surprised by this strange and sudden request.

The host simply refused her gaze.

Because she _was _still Lindsay after all...and she still had that innocence to partake.

It was, after all, what made her who she was.

Slowly almost timidly Lindsay lowered her gaze before swallowing thickly a slow and unsteady smile pulling on her lips.

And with just the right amount of confidence left she softly spoke,

"I'm sorry Chip…but I can't do that…"

At this Chris was quick to turn a sharp gaze to her,

"Say what?"

It was then the limo slowed to a stop.

They had now arrived at the studio…and with minutes left to spare.

Lindsay looked to him then and spoke poised and knowing as though she had been running this explanation over and over in her head,

"Cause if I do that…how will I ever catch up to you…?"

It was Chris's turn to stare in surprised shock.

She still sat next to him in the roomy limo, so close side by side her thigh was just inches from his own.

His dark brown eyes stared down in bewilderment while her soft blue gaze looked up with understanding, the barest hint of a smile on her features.

And with her gaze alone she tried to tell him so much…

Something the host was careful to ignore.

Quietly she spoke, "If I do this…if I become famous on my own…you'll finally have to see me as an equal. And not some little kid…"

Chris stared, her smile grew, "So…I need to catch up to you…become as famous as you…so you'll finally…take me seriously…do you get it?"

Chris made no answer. He could only continue to stare.

The limo door opened stealing the attention of the two occupants.

One of the producers stood there,

"Lindsay," The man spoke strictly, "Come on, the rest of the cast are already waiting."

At this Lindsay gave a quick nod, "Oh, okay! Sorry for being late!" She quickly spoke before moving to slide out of the limo.

But she quickly paused at the sudden grip against her arm.

Quickly she returned her gaze to the host to find him watching her with a strongly pointed gaze.

She stared with wide eyes her cheeks pinking just slightly.

And when he furrowed his brow leaning in slightly Lindsay felt her heart begin to flutter erratically her breath hitching in her throat at his intense gaze.

And in a low and specific tone he said,

"You're an _idiot_…you know that right?"

And she understood perfectly.

Her blush bloomed red with embarrassment and Chris couldn't help the smirk that formed.

Her gaze shied away from his momentarily before looking back to him, slowly she spoke,

"Well I…I thought I was dreaming…," her cheeks then reddened more, "What's your excuse…?" She asked softly.

Chris's expression startled at this.

And he had no answer to give.

A smile was slow to form on the blondes face before quickly making her way out of the limo to be ushered away by the producer to join the rest of the cast.

Slowly Chris's shock turned to that of dull irritancy.

He took his time before also making his way out the limo.

Knowing he needed to be in the interview as well but with the objective of taking his own sweet time for he wouldn't be introduced till later on in the show.

Lindsay's cover page magazine was folded neatly in his hand as he went.

He thought he'd skim through it later...

It didn't take long before an easy smirk made its way upon his features, and it stayed there his entire way toward the studio.

~FIN~

I so adore Lindsay!^-^ Hope you guys liked!


End file.
